Brock (game)
is de Gym Leider van de Pewter City Gym, beter bekend als de Pewter Gym. HIj is gespecialiseerd in het vechten met -Type Pokémon. Hij geeft de Boulder Badge aan mensen die hem weten te verslaan. Uiterlijk Brock heeft bruin stekelhaar en heeft spleetogen hierdoor kun je z'n oogkleur niet zien. Brock draag meestal simpele kleding, zoals een spijkerbroek met een T-shirt, trui of een vest. Brock draag tevens in iedere Generatie sneakers. Het is ook duidelijk te zien dat Brock tussen Generatie III en Generatie IV ouder geworden is. In de Games Brock verschijnt in Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed en LeafGreen als de Pewter City Gym Leider. Dit is de eerste Gym die Red/Leaf uitdaagt op zijn/haar Pokémon reis. Brock is één van de weinige serieuze trainers in het Pewter gebied daarom hebben de mensen veel respect voor hem. Brock is trots op zichzelf en heeft een ongelofelijk sterke wilskracht. Brock maakt gebruikt van het type Pokémon. Brock is een heel serieus persoon en lacht zelden, maar als hij lacht kan hij echt niet meer stoppen met lachen. In zijn vrije tijd is Brock opzoek naar fossielen op Mt. Moon. Als je Brock verslaat in een gevecht krijg je de Boulder Badge en TM34 (Bide) in Red, Blue en Yeloow, en TM39 (Rock Tomb) in FireRed en LeafGreen. In Pokémon Yellow vertelt Brock dat hij een Pokémon Breeder wil worden ook al is het onmogelijk om te fokken in dit spel. Dit is een verwijzing naar Brock in de Anime omdat de spel gebaseerd was op de Anime. Drie jaar later, in Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold en SoulSilver, is Brock nog steeds de Pewter Gym Leider en kan op ieder moment bevochten worden in de spelers Kanto Pokémon reis. Brock is verbaast wanneer een trainer uit Johto hem wil uitdagen daarom is hij blij om deze uitdaging te accepteren. In Gold, Silver en Crystal geeft Brock geen TM weg, maar in HeartGold en SoulSilver geeft hij TM80 (Rock Slide) weg. Nadat Ethan/Lyra alle 16 Gym Badges verzameld heeft kan hij/zij Brock terugvinden in de Diglett's Cave rond drie uur in de middag. Hier krijgt hij/zij Brock's nummer voor zijn/haar PokéGear. Wanneer je Brock zaterdagavond belt wil hij een rematch doen in de Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. Nadat je Brock's nummer hebt ontvangen kun je hem tussen 17:00 en 20:00 terugvinden in de Diglett's Cave, als je dit doet kun je samen met Brock op de foto. Als je op zaterdagavond rond dezelfde tijd in de Diglett Cave bent kun je Brock's Rhyhorn met Thunder Fang ruilen voor jouw Bonsly. In Pokémon Black en White 2, komt Brock voor in het Kanto Leiders Tournament van het Pokémon World Tournament, samen met alle andere Kant Gym Leiders. Hij doet ook samen met de andere Gym Leiders uit Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh en Unova mee aan het World Leiders Tournament. Hij doet ook nog met de andere type specialisten mee aan het Rock Type Expert Tournament. Pokémon Pokémon Red en Blue Pokémon Yellow Pokémon Gold, Silver en Crystal Pokémon FireRed en LeafGreen Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver Gym Gevecht= |-| Rematch= Pokémon Black en White 2 Rock-type Tournament= |-| World Leaders Tournament= Pokémon Stadium Gym Leider Castle= |-| Tweede ronde= Pokémon Stadium 2 Gym Leider Castle= |-| Rematch= Artwork Sprites In de Anime Hoofdserie thumb|110px|Brock Anime :Hoofdartikel: Brock (anime). Zoals iedere gewone Gym Leider werd Brock ook als tegenstander van Ash Ketchum geïntroduceerd. Nadat Ash de Badge gewonnen had vroeg Brock aan Ash of hij mee mocht reizen om zo een Pokémon Breeder te kunnen worden. Toen Brock uit de Pewter Gym vertrok zorgde zijn vader, Flint, voor de gym, want Flint was net teruggekeerd van zijn eigen reis. Brock was er voor Ash tijdens zijn Kanto reis, maar verliet Ash tijdens zijn reis langs de Orange eilanden om Professor Ivy te kunnen helpen. Brock ging later wel met Ash door de Johto, Hoenn en Sinnoh regio reizen. In de Sinnoh regio besloot Brock om te stoppen met reizen om een Pokémon dokter te kunnen worden. Brock speelt de rol van een soort Mentor voor Ash en al zijn vrienden. Hij is namelijk een stuk ouder dan de rest en heeft de meeste kennis over zowel Pokémon als over het overnachten in de natuur. Brock is meestal de scheidsrechter bij een oefengevecht om dat hij vroeger Gym Leider is geweest. Brock vindt zichzelf ook een echte vrouwenverslinder, maar helaas voor hem is er nog nooit een vrouw geweest die ook verliefd op hem was. Origins thumb|left|250px|Brock met z'n PokéballenIn Pokémon Origins speelt Brock naast Giovanni als enige Gym Leider een belangrijke rol, want Giovanni speelde een belangrijke rol als baas van Team Rocket. Brock is ook in Origins Gym Leider van de Pewter Gym. In File 1 - Red kijkt Brock naar een gevecht tussen Red en Blue wanneer Red van Blue verliest, besluit Brock Red te helpen. Brock legt Red de basis van een Pokémon gevecht uit en legt uit hoe je een Pokémon moet trainen. Later komt Red erachter dat Brock de Pewter Gym Leider is en besluit hem uit te dagen voor een gevecht. Voor het Gym gevecht met Brock legt Brock Red uit over de verschillende sterke en zwakke punten van Pokémon. Brock kiest daarna zijn twee pokémon voor het gevecht hij kiest zijn Onix en Geodude, nadat Red hem vertelt heeft dat hij nog geen één badge heeft. Hieruit blijkt dat Gym Leiders verschillende Pokémon hebben bij een bepaald niveau van de trainer. Na een lang gevecht weet Red uiteindelijk Brock's Onix te verslaan. Na het gevecht krijgt hij van Brock de Boulder Badge en TM34 (Bide). In de Manga Pokémon Adventures manga thumb|150px|Brock in de Manga In zijn team Weggegeven Trivia *In de Generatie I games en haar remakes maakt Brock alleen maar gebruik van Pokémon die zowel van het als soort zijn. *Brock was in Generatie I misschien een Steen Pokémon specialist maar zijn Pokémon kende geen een Steen soort aanval. *In Generatie I kent Brock's Onix Bind bij level 12 en 14 terwijl je deze aanval pas bij level 15 kan leren. *Brock is de enige Gym Leider in Generatie I die een aanval weggeeft die niet van het eigen type is. **Dit werd aangepast in Generatie III TM34 (Bide) werd nu TM39 (Rock Tomb). *In zijn Gym gevecht in Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver gebruikt Brock een Rhyhorn met de Gaven Sturdy, dit is raar omdat Rhyhorn deze gaven normaal gesproken niet heeft. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver ruilt Brock zijn Rhyhorn voor een Bonsly, dit verwijst misschien naar zijn Pokémon Anime tegenhanger. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver is Brock's Trainer ID number 06845. *Van al Brock's Pokémon zijn er maar drie die niet slecht zijn tegen aanvallen. *In Pokémon Stadium had Brock verschillende Pokémon die zijn Anime tegenhanger later ook zou krijgen. Categorie:Karakters uit Kanto